


Patience

by Stealthtable



Series: What the Girls Get Up To [25]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Bratting, Canon Trans Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, F/F, Food, Impact Play, Kneeling, Lingerie, Napping, Oral Sex, Overhearing Sex, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealthtable/pseuds/Stealthtable
Summary: Immediately follows Conclusions.Lup and Lucretia keep going, and Lup finds a different perspective.





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part hinted at in the end of Conclusions. They can be read separately, but the headspace makes more sense if you read both in order!
> 
> I looooove comments! Drop ‘em below if you’ve got ‘em!

Lup and Lucretia lie comfortably intertwined in Lup’s bed. They’ve just had amazing sex after Lucretia had comforted Lup through a misunderstanding that had left her hysterical over being punished with corner time. Lucretia’s still wearing a sexy blue corset that Lup can’t resist, and Lup lies in her arms feeling safe and content. Lucretia's promised round two, and more practice at patience and obedience for Lup. Lucretia periodically rubs Lup’s back gently, kissing her sweetly and toying with strands of her hair. At length, Lup sighs happily. “I’m ready to try again,” she tells Lucretia.

 

Lucretia kisses Lup softly. “Okay, sweetheart. Anything you need me to be careful of? You’ve only had a few swats with my hand so I expect you’re okay physically, but you were really upset in the corner. I promise no more of that for today,” Lucretia says gently.

 

“It’s okay, everything is okay,” Lup assures her. “I’m all the way ready, you can get all sexy and strict on me,” she teases.

 

Lucretia nods, then sits up next to Lup in the bed. “Lie on your back,” she orders. Lup rolls to from her side to her back. Lucretia climbs over to straddle her. “Good girl,” she murmurs, then begins to gently run her hands over every inch of Lup’s body. “Stay perfectly still, darling, we’re going to practice your patience again before I have you start over from kneeling,” she instructs.

 

Lup moans and squirms in spite of herself. “Ah-ah-ah,” Lucretia chides, “stay still or I’ll punish you; you need to obey. It’s very cute how much you love my touch, but that doesn’t mean you don’t submit,” she continues, sliding a hand down each of Lup’s arms so lightly she leaves goosebumps in her wake.

 

“Come onnn, babe, what’s a gal gotta do to get it a little rough?” Lup whines, squirming again as Lucretia circles gentle fingers in the palms of her hands.

 

Lucretia purses her lips. “If you want to be punished, by all means, misbehave and see what happens, though I think you’re too well-behaved for that. Or, if you want some rough fun,” she says, grasping Lup’s wrists and forcing them to the mattress above her head, leaning in close to Lup’s face, “you can  _ beg _ .”

 

Lup’s breath hitches as Lucretia pins her hands down. She squirms and tries to arch under Lucretia and feels the grip on her wrists tighten. Yes, yes, yes! “Please,” she says huskily, then deliberately bites Lucretia’s nose.

 

Lucretia yelps, then recovers herself and regards Lup with a mixture of amusement and sternness. Lup giggles. “That was on purpose, you little brat,” Lucretia scolds, unable to keep the affection from her voice. She swings her leg over and climbs off of Lup, then releases Lup’s wrists. “Turn over,” she commands, and pulls open the night table drawer.

 

Lup heart skips as she rolls to her belly and tries to watch to see what Lucretia chooses from the drawer. Fuck! The paddle’s in there and she said she’d take it, this was a bad idea, she should’ve just begged, not bitten—then she sees Lucretia pull out the wooden spoon and her whole body relaxes. Only that? Lucretia will think the spoon’s harsh because she finds it humiliating, but it doesn’t scare Lup. Just a lot of sting in one smallish spot, that’s all, there are worse things, the spoon’s fine, no more painful or embarrassing than spankings usually are as far as Lup is concerned.

 

Lucretia taps the spoon against her free hand and shakes her head. “So you thought you’d take a page from my book and misbehave on purpose? I expect you know what’s coming to you, then. Hold still,” she orders, and spanks Lup firmly with the spoon.

 

“Owww,” Lup moans, wriggling a little as Lucretia raises the spoon again and smacks it down briskly several more times. “Oh gods, oh, babe, ow, ahhh, ahhhaha, owww, babe!” Lup cries, then sighs in pleasure and relief as Lucretia puts the spoon down. That was just right, Lucretia must be reading Lup’s mind.

 

“All done, sweetheart, unless you’ve got some more bratiness in you,” Lucretia says gently, stroking her hand tenderly across the oval-shaped splotches decorating Lup’s ass. “I’d tell you to apologize and promise not to misbehave like that again but we both know if you lie to me like that I’ll wear your ass out for real. Show me your naughty cock, I’ll bet that’s got you all turned on, hasn’t it?” Lucretia says playfully.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Lup gasps, face blushing pink as she gets up onto her knees. Her cock stands out hard in front of her. Lucretia looks her over and idly toys with Lup’s cock. The gentle touches make Lup moan. Suddenly Lucretia grasps Lup’s balls and gives them a firm squeeze. Lup gasps. It doesn’t hurt, Lucretia isn’t being that mean, but Lup’s sure ready to pay attention.

 

“Good girl,” Lucretia praises. “You stay right there and hold this—both hands, dear, don’t let go of it,” she orders, handing Lup the spoon. “That way I’ll have it handy in case you need more discipline. I’m going to finish stretching, and I expect you to watch without moving or touching yourself, clear?”

 

Lup swallows. “Yes, ma’am, clear,” she answers.

 

Lucretia gets up and walks to the middle of the room and begins to stretch as she had before. Lup watches hungrily. Lucretia is so pretty, and between the sexy lingerie and the look of enjoyment on her face as she stretches and poses, she’s irresistible to Lup. Lup swallows the moan rising in her throat. Patience. She really wants Lucretia to come back over and tease and pleasure her, not more punishment, the spanking she got was just right, not too hard but certainly hard enough and not so long as to be overwhelming. Lup takes a deep breath and waits.

 

Lucretia walks over to Lup and laces her fingers into Lup’s hair, then kisses her hard. Lup moans and nearly comes then and there as she kisses back eagerly. “I will be right back, and you will stay right here,” Lucretia orders, pressing her forehead against Lup’s. “Do not even think about disobeying me.”

 

“Yes, ma’am, I’ll stay,” Lup breathes. 

 

Lucretia lets go of Lup’s hair and strokes it affectionately. “You’re doing very well, honey, I’m so proud of you. How are you feeling, still okay?” she asks softly.

 

“Still good, but I want you so bad, please, babe?” Lup pleads.

 

“Not yet, beautiful. Keep being good, and you tell me if you’re not okay, alright? We’re going a little longer than usual, and I don’t want to push you so far you get upset again,” Lucretia says. Lup nods obediently. “I love you so much! I’ll be right back,” Lucretia says again, and with that she climbs off the bed and retrieves her clothes, then leaves the room.

 

Lup stays in her kneeling position holding the spoon in both hands. Clever of Lucretia. Lup’s not bound, but she can’t move her hands from the spoon without getting in trouble. No way is she gonna do that, she’s trying to behave and please Lucretia. Lup feels like she absolutely has to fidget, but takes a deep breath and lets it pass. She’s starting to feel less uncomfortably hard now, too, now that Lucretia’s not teasing her. Lup takes another deep breath.

 

A few moments later Lucretia returns, holding a big bowl of grapes balanced atop a pitcher of water in one hand and a couple of stacked glasses in the other, with her vibrator tucked under one arm. Lup watches her curiously as she sets everything down on the night table. Without a word, Lucretia takes the spoon from Lup and puts it on the night table next to a book she’d been reading earlier, then retrieves the crop and sets it next to the spoon. Lucretia pulls the chair over near the night table and positions it just so. Lup’s mind races with questions. She takes another deep breath and lets them go.

 

Lucretia sits in the chair. She snaps her fingers, then points to a spot on the ground next to her right foot. “Kneel. Face forward,” she orders. Lup quickly walks to the spot and drops to her knees. “You may sit on your heels, but keep your back straight and your eyes down, and rest your hands on your knees,” Lucretia instructs. Lup adjusts her position immediately, and Lucretia strokes Lup’s hair affectionately. “Very good, that’s very obedient, pretty girl,” she praises. “What nice posture! I think you’re going to do really well with this next part, sweetie, just be still and quiet and do as I tell you,” she says. Lup blushes and beams. Lucretia pulls Lup’s hair back and arranges it to fall between her shoulder blades.

 

Lup sits there in silence, waiting. She hears Lucretia pick up the book and begin to read. The grapes Lucretia brought in are still sitting there within Lucretia’s reach. Lup feels movement behind her. “Turn your head, dear, and open up,” Lucretia orders. Lup does to find Lucretia’s hand offering her a single, perfect grape. Lucretia pops the grape into Lup’s mouth. “Show your gratitude, but do not speak,” Lucretia orders. Lup kisses Lucretia’s fingers shyly. “Good girl, that’s very sweet. You’re welcome,” Lucretia praises, and her words run straight to Lup’s heart. She resumes her position without being told, and waits.

 

And waits.

 

And waits, with nothing but the occasional grape Lucretia feeds her, or a gentle stroke to her hair. Lup is careful to kiss Lucretia’s hand each time it offers her a grape, but nothing follows except the hand being withdrawn again and silence. After a dozen grapes, Lup dares to rest her head affectionately against Lucretia’s thigh.

 

“Did you have my permission to do that, Lup?”

 

Lup freezes. Lucretia’s voice is harsh, and Lup knows they both know the answer. “No, ma’am,” she answers, almost inaudibly.

 

“It’s sweet, and you can go back to it after your punishment. Cross your arms on the floor and put your head on them, and raise your ass up high for a whipping, naughty girl,” Lucretia orders, rising from the chair. Lup obeys, stifling a whimper.

 

“You will not do anything without my permission, no matter how sweet. I know your intentions were good, so I’ll go easy on you this time, but if you disobey again you’ll get triple what you’re about to get, do you understand?” Lucretia scolds.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Lup squeaks, her words muffled against her arms. That could be bad. Lup still doesn’t know how severe this punishment will be, no way in hell does she want to bait Lucretia into adding to it and then potentially tripling that later.

 

Lucretia taps Lup’s ass lightly, and Lup braces. Fuck. It’s the crop. She doesn’t want triple  _ anything  _ with the crop! “You’re getting this whipping because you broke your position without permission, that’s all, sweetheart. Apologize and ask for your first lash. You will ask for each one until I tell you otherwise,” Lucretia commands.

 

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck Lup’s fucked up now. Lucretia won’t even tell her how many she’s getting ahead of time, that’s gotta be a lot, right? “I’m sorry I disobeyed, please whip me,” Lup chokes out. No sense delaying and risking a harsher punishment.

 

Lup cringes and struggles to hold still as the crop burns across her upturned ass. She breathes deep through her nose and lets out a small, pathetic whine. She can’t ask for more, it hurts! If anything she wants to beg for mercy! And Lucretia wants her to invite more pain? She does, so Lup will. Lup takes another deep breath and steels herself. “Please whip me again,” she gasps.

 

Lucretia brings the crop down again, and Lup’s breath catches as she tries to hold back the cry she wants to give, letting only a small moan escape. It hurts, but if Lucretia wants to whip her surely she can obey and bear it. Lup takes a deep breath. Lucretia wants her to ask, she’s waiting. “P-please whip me again,” she asks, her voice wobbling a little.

 

“No. On your feet and face me,” Lucretia orders. She sets the crop aside and stands up as Lup obeys. Lucretia sees the tears gathering in Lup’s eyes and pulls her into a hug. “Good girl, you can say anything you need to, sweetie, you don’t have to stay quiet. I’m so proud of you,” Lucretia says gently.

 

“Is that really all? But I was bad,” Lup whimpers, leaning into the hug.

 

“You disobeyed, yes, but what you did was to try to show me some affection. You only got in trouble because you didn’t have permission. I really liked it, though, and I’m going to let you keep resting your head on me. I don’t think you’re a bad girl at all, I think you’re eager and adorable,” Lucretia soothes.

 

Lup relaxes in Lucretia’s arms. “Thank you for punishing me,” she says humbly, “and thank you for going so easy on me.”

 

“That was mostly up to you, sweetheart. I was prepared to give you plenty more if you resisted, but you submitted so well! You didn’t even cry out! I could never have taken a strike like that without wailing, honey, you’re so strong! I’m so proud of you!” Lucretia praises.

 

Lup perks up a little more. “Really? You’d have wailed?” she asks.

 

Lucretia chuckles. “You know I would’ve, darling, just like last time you used the crop on me. I’m a noisy girl when I’m being punished,” she says lightly.

 

Lup smiles. “You sure are,” she teases. “And just think about next time, I’ll get you then!”

 

“You’re going to want to hit me with your strongest silencing spell or gag me, for sure,” Lucretia replies.

 

Lup giggles. “I’m surprised you haven’t gagged me before with how often I’ve gotten spanked for talking back or cussing at you,” she admits.

 

Lucretia laughs. “I could,” she says, “but it’s so hot to watch you try to control yourself, and then when you do slip up I get to really give you what-for,” she teases.

 

Lup sputters a little. “Babe, do you just  _ like _ smacking me around?” she asks incredulously.

 

“Only if you want it, dear,” Lucretia reassures her. “I like spanking you gently so that you get all blushy and hard, or teasing you and giving you little pinches and things, and I like to discipline you so you’ll obey and behave yourself and sometimes that’s pretty painful, but I won’t ever just hurt you badly to be mean, I would hate that.”

 

Lup relaxes a little. “That’s a relief,” she says. “Can I try again? I’ll be good,” she promises.

 

Lucretia smiles. “Back to your position, no talking, but I want your pretty head leaning on me, sweet girl,” she orders. She sits back down and picks up her book again.

 

Lup eagerly kneels again and settles her head against Lucretia’s thigh with a contented sigh. Lucretia immediately offers her a grape, and Lup accepts it eagerly with a kiss. Lup kneels obediently as time passes, letting the impatient and horny thoughts she has of getting up and touching Lucretia and touching herself and burying herself deep into Lucretia’s pussy as she watches Lucretia come over and over float through her head. Another dozen grapes later, Lucretia’s hand reaches down again, this time offering a cool glass of water. “Drink this,” Lucretia orders gently, “when you’re done it’ll be time for you to pleasure me.”

 

Lup obediently drinks the water as Lucretia holds the glass. Somehow Lucretia feeding her and giving her water has made her feel a million times better after her freakout in the corner, even though Lucretia had soothed her feelings already. On top of that, she’s been super obedient and patient, and barely got in any trouble at all. Lup grins a little. She’s getting better at this, and Lucretia seems to have noticed it, too. She finishes the water and looks back at the ground as she had before.

 

Lucretia pulls the empty glass away at sets it on the night table. Lup feels fingers push into her hair and begin to massage her scalp, both of Lucretia’s hands from the feel of it. “You’re doing so well, darling,” Lucretia croons as Lup relaxes and moans under her touch. “When I take my hands away you will be allowed to undress me, then you will pleasure me with my vibrator and your fingers and tongue. Once you’ve given me two orgasms you’ll be allowed to fuck me and get some relief for that beautiful cock of yours. Do you understand your instructions?”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Lup moans. She loves it when Lucretia takes this tone with her like this, though if anyone else tried it she’d probably fight them. Lucretia talks to her like she’s soothing a wild thing that’s been cornered, patient and firm and calm, and Lup always feels her emotions follow. It’s perfect here in this space. Lup sighs.

 

“What is it, dear? Still okay?” Lucretia asks softly.

 

“I feel safe,” Lup murmurs.

 

Lucretia smiles. “Good. You are safe, honey, you’re always safe with me,” she assures Lup. She withdraws her hands from Lup’s hair and smoothes it back into place. “Come over to the bed, sweetheart, this’ll feel so good, first me, then you, like I told you,” she says.

 

Lup stands and follows as Lucretia leads her by the hand over to the bed. She carefully undresses Lucretia, hook by hook for the corset, then slowly and reverently peeling the panties down and off, kneeling as she does. Lup looks up at Lucretia from the ground, then begins to pleasure her, taking her time and enjoying the taste and smell of Lucretia’s pussy, making Lup giddy with excitement and rock hard once again.

 

Lucretia moans and pushes her fingers into Lup’s hair again. “Yes, fuck, oh Lup, honey, yes, good girl, gods, there! Right there! Gods, I’m coming!” Lucretia cries, staggering a little as she comes on Lup’s tongue. Lup grabs her by the hips to steady her, then turns and helps her to the bed. “Again,” Lucretia gasps, and this time Lup picks up the vibrator from the night table, turns it on, and settles it gently against Lucretia’s clit. Lucretia squeals in pleasure. Lup pushes two fingers into Lucretia’s dripping pussy, angling them just so until Lucretia’s entire body bows and she screams through another orgasm. Lup grins and doesn’t pull back right away, and Lucretia almost immediately comes again, crying out and arching and moaning as she does. “Fuck me!” Lucretia cries, “give me your cock, you sexy girl, gods!” Lup grabs a condom and in a flash she’s inside Lucretia, fucking her hard and relentlessly and adding her own cries of pleasure to Lucretia’s, only dimly aware of a thumping noise—the headboard maybe? Another few thrusts and Lucretia comes again, moaning long and loud and squeezing Lup’s cock hard, pushing her over the edge, too, with a shudder and a cry. Lup pulls out of Lucretia and pulls the condom off just as someone pounds on the door.

 

“Hey! Would it kill you to use a fucking silencing spell? For fucks sake,” Taako calls through the door irritatedly.

 

Lup grins, as Lucretia’s eyes go round. “I must’ve gotten too distracted when you ate me out,” Lucretia giggles.

 

“Busy right now, come back later!” Lup calls through the door, pouring two glasses of water and snuggling up next to Lucretia. Lucretia snickers and drinks, then sets the glass down and strokes Lup’s hair as the footsteps stomp off down the hall again.

 

Lup sets her glass down, too, and settles her head on Lucretia’s chest as Lucretia guides her to lie there. “Good girl, you’re so wonderful,” Lucretia murmurs with a little yawn.

 

“Fuck, I’m worn out,” Lup says, “that was amazing!”

 

“I can’t believe you tried bratting after you were so upset before, darling, you really keep me on my toes!” Lucretia teases.

 

“I felt really safe,” Lup replies. “You did an amazing job of calming me down and making sure I wasn’t scared you’d hate me if I fucked up, and it was all okay! You just gave me some little smacks and I wanted ‘em, it was perfect!”

 

Lucretia chuckles. “Kinky girl,” she says affectionately. “You did really well kneeling and being patient, too; I’m so lucky to be your girlfriend and have you trust me so much, baby,” she murmurs, snuggling Lup a little closer.

 

“I love you so much,” Lup yawns. She takes Lucretia’s hand and draws it to her chest as she lets her eyes fall closed.

 

Lucretia smiles. “I love you, too,” she answers. She kisses Lup’s temple and closes her eyes, too.


End file.
